Over The Rainbow
by Doctor Hooves
Summary: HUMAN Rainbow Dash and Applejack paring of high school life and...other things :3 Make sure to watch for MATURE CONTENT if you don't want to read it and that's it i shall try and update regularly...ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Over the Rainbow

**HUMAN** Rainbow Dash and Applejack paring of high school life and...other things :3

Make sure to watch for **MATURE CONTENT** if you don't want to read it and that's it i shall try and update regularly...ENJOY

The alarm clock blared through the room waking Applejack from her dreams as she slammed her fist hard down on the snooze button but decided to get up anyways and get ready for school throwing on her trusty stenson and her usually get up jeans, plaid shirt orange as usually and her boots. Grabbing her pack she walked out of her room knocking loudly on her sister, Appleblooms door "Sis, you best be gettin along now, we're all goin ta be late" Applejack said as she tied her hair up in its braid.

Applebloom peeked her head out of her room and shot passed her sister wanting to get to school on time for once "Alright then sis come on then im'a ready ta go"

Applejack wobbled a bit from the rush of air her sister had made and grumbled to herself walking down the stairs. Grabbing an apple, Applejack walked towards to the door heading outside glaring at Applebloom as she followed. Applejack reset her hat atop her head and pulled it down over her eyes as she climbed into her truck and throwing her lunch and bag in the back seat waiting for Applebloom to climb in.

Applejack watched Applebloom climb into the passenger seat slowly and she turned to Applejack "Sorry sis, just wanted to have some fun is all".

Applejack quickly smiled and reached over and messed with Appleblooms hair a little "Aww it's ok sugurcube, no harm done. Now let's get ya ta school, i here ya got a test today so good luck" Applejack hugged her sister quickly and drove moderately quickly to the nearby schoolhouse and dropped Applebloom at the entrance waving at her, telling her goodbye.

She then put her truck in reverse and began to back out as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She rolled her eyes as she quickly looked to check who it was, course it was Rainbow wanting to meet her before school.

She smiled at the thought of her girlfriend in her mind as she began to come closer to the building that was her high school. She pulled in to the student parking lot looking for her spot near the back and smirked as she saw rainbow's motorcycle parked right next to hers, the cool looking cyan bike looked so out of place to her beat up truck but she didn't care.

Applejack pulled into her spot grabbing her things from the back of her truck, unaware of rainbow hiding behind the car next to her bike waiting for the right time to sneak up on Aj.

Applejack still oblivious to rainbows presence shut her truck's door and started to walk towards the school when she was gently slammed into the side of her car, a hand covering her mouth and eyes as she began to be dragged away. The hands were then pulled away as she stood in a dimly lit room, which she could tell was the field house and she smiled knowing Rainbow had taken her to one of their favorite quiet places.

Applejack then took out her phone barely seeing that they still had a good 20 minutes before school even started as her phone fell to the ground and her body was pushed up against the wall, her shirt riding up in the back reveling the skin of her back to the cold surface of the polished wall.

Rainbow then pushed up against her and smirked at her quickly before diving into her neck biting gently. Applejack smiled and began to relax against the wall as she tried to hold in a soft moan. Rainbow on the other hand wasn't having it and bit down a little harder wanting applejack to respond, she got what she wanted as Applejack couldn't hold in her moan any longer and moan softly. Grabbing at Rainbow's face she pulled her face to her and began to kiss her missing her the taste of her girlfriends lips.

Rainbow smiled into the kiss and leaned into Applejack more as she brushed her tongue along Applejack's bottom lip trying to gain access to her mouth.

Applejack almost immediately let rainbow in letting her push her tongue around for a bit then began to take control again and pushed her tongue into rainbow's mouth, prodding the inside of her cheeks and bit down gently on Rainbow's bottom lip where as Rainbow bit down roughly on hers as she pulled away needed some needed oxygen.

Rainbow placed her forehead on Applejack breathing heavily and smiled down at her. "I missed you over the weekend Aj, i couldn't even study for any of my finals cause of you" she winked at her and brushed her lips against Applejack's nose

"Aww your so lovey dovey 'round me dash, it be best to show everyone this side of you" Applejack smirked at her and winked back at her

Rainbow stared back at her, her mouth slightly open and she blushed in embarrassment. Rainbow then gathered her left hand into a fist blushing even more now. "Who me...I'm..I have a reputation to uphold being the awesomest person in hw whole entire school and i have my track team following my every move, i am team captain.

Applejack laughed slightly and kissed her cheek pushing Rainbow off her and grabbing her phone from the ground "Right Miss team captain..it's time for school, lets get a move on y'all ain't bein late for this, now come on" and with that Applejack grabbed Rainbow's hand and dragged her along with her into the school building.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Over the Rainbow

Well here it is man, i sure was busy with finals and this is like a perfect time to now update as i am now on break and everything else. Thanks for the reviews as well guys, i will be changing it around more as i may have made this story begin like another one of my favorite humanized stories, my apologizes. Anyways here is the actual story part of this here update. (i am actually country if anypony/anyone cares Kentucky FTW!)

Applejack pulled Rainbow through the bulky, metal doors of the school building as the five minute warning bell rang off loudly. As of hearing this Applejack kicked it in to high gear and hauled Rainbow along all the way to the second floor and into their classroom in under ten seconds.

Rainbow's mouth fell agape as she stared at her girlfriend. Her speed and strength always amazed her, she even sometimes felt she could beat her out for team captain of the track team if she wasn't careful. Rainbow made a mental note of this and turned to face the boring lecture of her math teacher going on and on and on...zzz..Rainbow had fallen asleep leaning on Applejack for support snoring softly.

Applejack felt Rainbow lean up against her and she smiled, she then turned to talk to Rainbow but saw she was asleep and chuckled lightly to herself and nudged her awake and began to work on the confusing math she could never understand.

"Gosh darn these math problems...Rainbow you awake yet, at this rate y'all going to be in detention for all of Hearth's Warming Eve"

Rainbow groggily yawned slightly louder than she should have and nudged Applejack telling her she was awake and leaned over her shoulder resting her chin on Applejacks right shoulder. "Ugh..Applejack this...is...so...BORING, here can i not help you or do you want to try and finish this yourself?"

Applejack turned her head to look at the now awake Rainbow and shook her head at her "How do you even understand this...out there on the farm and such there ain't no need for this here fancy number stuff" Applejack said, including her southern drawl that Rainbow loved.

"Well alright then..Mrs. can do everything myself, if you need some help though.." Applejack glared at Rainbow's comment and she shut her mouth, raising her head off Applejacks shoulder and tended to her own assignment, finishing it in a good 5 minutes of hard brain work that Rainbow didn't even know she had in her. "New World Record for the Dash" she whispered to herself and leaned over to see how Applejack was doing and frowned at the sight.

"You still haven't even started Apples, you ok over here?" Applejack didn't respond and just dropped her broken pencil she had broken in her fist "I...i guess i could use your help here Rainbow...You may as well just tutor me on these subjects..." Applejack trailed off and rubbed at her head having a slight headache from all that number computing.

Rainbow stared at Applejack and smiled wrapping a loving arm around her and began work on Applejacks paper. After a few minutes of thinking and writing Rainbow had finished both of their assignments and had them turned in and the rest of the period to themselves as it was the last day before break they didn't have much work.

Rainbow was wrapped around Applejack and was playfully messing with Applejacks ponytail, much to Applejacks dismay she still knew she enjoyed it. "So...What does the Apple family have planned for the holidays huh?" Rainbow asked pulling at her friends hair laughing at her expression of annoyance

"We got to tend the orchards and things, make sure everything is good and settled for the winter and hope that the trees make it to spring.." Applejack grabbed at Rainbows hand and pulled it away from her hair "Will you please stop doing that, we haven't even gotten to see the rest of the gang yet and you can't stop touching me" Applejack then winked at her playfully and smiled

Rainbow on the other hand just shrugged and crossed her arms, keeping her hands away from Applejack and leaned back in her chair waiting for the bell to ring in the nearing minutes, watching the clock trying to pay attention to that instead of the girl beside her.

Applejack laughed at Rainbow watching her try so hard to keep from touching her "Well i'll be danged, you actually are trying...my dashie's got some patience" she chuckled at Rainbow's pet name her friend Pinkie had given to her.

Rainbow still watching the clock had noticed that there was a minute left in class when she had heard Dashie being said out of Applejack's mouth and she blushed as a red as one of Applejack's apple. Rainbow then shook her head and began to fumble with her stuff trying to keep her mind clear of Applejack...but it was...so...hard.

Applejack watched Rainbow and shook her head, grabbing her stuff and picked up Rainbow's folders she had dropped and handed them to her. "You can stop now ya hear...don't hurt yerself" Applejack then got up from her desk and stood next to Rainbow waiting for the bell.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The bells three tones sounded and Rainbow was probably the first person out of the room, she shot out of there like a bolt of lightning and ran to her locker switching out her math stuff for her art and computer class things. She let out a sigh of relief, but it was short lived when she felt a tap on her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh MY GODDDDD GUYYSSS IM SO SORRY...here is the new update i totally was very busy these couple of weeks...my god well anyways here is chapter 3 and i will have 3 or 4 more updates since i missed you guys

Applejacks POV

Applejack was blasted back by the gust of wind that was made from the rainbow haired girl. Applejack chuckled aloud "haha...She must have wanted to get away from me...she was blushing redder than on of 'dem ripe apples on my farm" not speaking to anyone in particular she got up from her seat and walked casually down to her own locker a bit aways from Rainbows own locker grabbing her own folders for the class change seeing that she would have the same schedule as rainbow..shocker..somehow she knew Rainbow had something to do with such things but she let it go and grabbed her own art book and computer guide book to follow the professor's confusing instructions, she was always confused without Rainbow showing her what was what when she was confused.

Applejack had already almost made it to the art room when she saw out of the corner of her eye a quick flash of pink and internally face palmed "Pinkie...what 'r y'all doing?"

The pink candy filled girl appeared above Applejack and fell to the ground in a reply "Oh hey, silly..im just so excited for art, are you excited cause i am i heard we are going to be painting today and.."

Applejack had shoved her hand gently up to her friends mouth and smiled awkwardly towards her "That's..uh great there sugarcube...and to answer your question I'm sorta excited I need an idea if we are paintin..you got any" Applejack cringed at her own mistake, Pinkie had already began shouting off totally random ideas as Fluttershy and Rarity walked in, Flutters hiding shyly behind Rarity as all the guys drooled over the beauty that was Rarity, Applejack personally didn't see the appeal there she guessed cause she had her own "Rainbow". She laughed to herself at her personal feelings of her joke and sat down at their table.

Pinkie Pie was bouncing around in her seat when Applejack finally sat down looking towards he door often wondering where Rainbow was in the first place, she was usually late yes but not late to where she could get detention for it, this put Applejack in a sort of worry mode as the art teacher began calling role and checking that everyone was here and seeing rainbow gone "Anyone seen Miss Dash today, she's later than usually..Applejack..Pinkie anyone?"

Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie all stared at Applejack knowing that she was the only one that had first period with their Rainbow friend and Aj finally spoke "Uh..yes sir she was in math this morning and was headed to her locker the last time i saw her"

The teacher simply put an x by Rainbow's name marking her absent on his sheet and narrowed his eyes at the class "Well the class must go on without Miss Dash" he clapped his hands together and continued "now class we have our end of the semester project coming up in the next few days but i decided to be generous and let you all have a head start beginning today with your painting project now everyone hop to it time is art" He then grabbed his own brush and began an already started painting her had at his area he seemed to be working on a very realistic looking nature piece a pony being the main focus.

Thirty minutes had gone by and even one was painting besides Applejack, she sat doodling still in her sketch book no ideas coming to her but she wasn't worried about her painting, it was Rainbow she was worried about. Applejack sat at her seat hunched over with her eye twitching every now and again, her worried mode had turned into crazy worried and she wasnt liking it.

Rarity who had been working on her own design of a fashion design sort of thing as her main focus to her own painting and she looked up from her canvas to hear low crazed muttering next to her, it was Applejack and she looked like a mess. Rarity leaned down to her friends setting her paint aside and whispered to her friend "Applejack, darling you must perk up a bit, Rainbow will be fine shes a tough one"

Applejack looked up at Rarity and Rarity cringed at the sight of her friend. She had begun crying slightly and Rarity's fashion needs kicked in "Darling when need o get you cleaned up here i'll ask Mr. Quill if we could possibly go and..fix you up" Rarity furrowed her brow and smiled weirdly grabbing Applejack and weaved in between Fluttershy and the other classmates, Fluttershy watched them as the two of them walked and decided to join them...anything for her friends.

Rarity made it to Mr. Quills desk tugging Applejack along with her, Applejack caught up in her worrying to even notice what was happing to her, Rarity on the other hand had already used her smiting powers to woo Mr. Quill into letting them go, he still had a blush on his face as the bunch left to get Applejack hopefully fixed

And here is the first part of the update i got 3 more im writing so be ready for a flood of reading and if anyone would like to be my beta or give me ideas for more updates PM me PLEASE I ACCEPT EVERY SINGLE REVIEW AND RELY ON THEM Thanks for reading as well. BE READY FOR THE UPDATES ;)

Stay 20% cooler folks


	4. update

Sorry if you thought this was an update to this story that seem to be so deeply underground that i just now dug it up again...i just really havent had any sort of time to continue this story but i'd really like to know if you guys that do still follow this story would want an update and i know i may be asking alot but if anyone would want to co write this with me you may PM me at any given time

Thanks again~

Doctor Hooves


End file.
